


Pépites de chocolat et poussière d'étoiles

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: 50 micro-fics d'une phrase chacune.





	

_1\. Réconfort_ : Chaque transformation en loup était difficile, douloureuse et effrayante, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et que Sirius sera là, le lendemain matin, pour le réconforter.

 _2\. Baiser_ : Remus avait beau être le plus timide des Maraudeurs, c'était quand même lui qui avait initié leur premier baiser.

 _3\. Douceur_ : Ce que Sirius préférait chez Remus, c'était la douceur de sa voix, bien que celle de sa peau, hum…

 _4\. Souffrance_ : Sirius ne supportait plus de voir Remus souffrir chaque mois, il devait faire quelque chose ; restait à savoir quoi.

 _5\. Pomme de terre_ : "Moony, regarde cette pomme de terre, on dirait un gnome de jardin nudiste !"

 _6\. Pluie_ : Remus avait attendu pendant près de deux heures, sous une pluie battante, mais Sirius semblait lui avoir posé un lapin ; du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve deux Aurors devant chez lui qui lui annoncèrent la mort des Potter provoquée par la trahison de son amant.

 _7\. Chocolat_ : Si vous demandiez à n'importe qui quel était le péché mignon de Remus Lupin, on vous répondrait à coup sûr, le chocolat ou les livres ; que nenni !, son véritable péché -beaucoup plus que mignon- n'est autre que le fils aîné de la famille Black.

 _8\. Bonheur_ : Bonheur, ce mot avait perdu toute substance quand Sirius avait été emmené à Azkaban entre deux Aurors sans même être jugé.

 _9\. Téléphone_ : "La poudre de Cheminette, c'est quand même mieux que le félé…téfé…fétélone ou je sais pas quoi, au moins je peux te voir même si je peux pas te toucher."

 _10\. Oreille_ : "Vous devriez inventer les Yeux à Rallonge, comme vos Oreilles, les jumeaux, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à espionner Remus sous la douche…"

 _11\. Nom_ : "Tu préfères quoi comme nom, mon Moony, Remus Lupin-Black ou Remus Black-Lupin ?"

 _12\. Sensuel_ : De l'avis de Remus Lupin premier du nom, Sirius Black n'était pas sensuel ; il _était_ la sensualité-même.

 _13\. Mort_ : Le jour où Sirius est mort, Remus a enlevé tous les rideaux du 12, Grimmauld Place et les a fait brûler dans la cheminée du salon.

 _14\. Sexe_ : Au début, ils avaient prétendu n'être que des "potes de baise" mais ils ne trompaient qu'eux, leurs amis voyaient très bien que c'était beaucoup plus que du sexe.

 _15\. Toucher_ : Remus détestait ses cicatrices, mais elles lui paraissaient moins horribles quand Sirius les redessinait du bout de la langue.

 _16\. Faiblesse_ : Sirius paraissait toujours sûr de lui, sans peur aucune, mais il suffisait que Remus élève un peu la voix pour le transformer en petit garçon qui sait qu'il fait une bêtise.

 _17\. Larmes_ : Sirius avait beau lui faire le coup du gnome nudiste au moins trois fois par mois, à chaque fois, il en pleurait de rire.

 _18\. Vitesse_ : Personne ne le savait, mais c'était Remus qui avait initié Sirius à la moto.

 _19\. Vent_ : Certaines nuits, le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa cellule glaciale et humide, lui rappelait les soupirs de Remus lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

 _20\. Liberté_ : Bien qu'il ait passé douze ans à attendre de sortir d'Azkaban pour revoir enfin Remus, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant sa porte, il n'osait pas frapper.

 _21\. Vie_ : Malgré le quasi-enfer qu'avait été son existence, il ne parvenait pas à haïr le destin ; c'eut été détester les quelques années de bonheur qu'il avait partagées avec Remus.

 _22\. Jalousie_ : Si Snivelus osait encore une fois poser son regard lubrique sur Remus, Sirius promettait de le noyer dans un tonneau d'yeux de triton marinés.

 _23\. Mains_ : Remus frissonnait d'anticipation à chaque fois qu'il sentait les mains de son amant se faufiler sous sa chemise d'uniforme.

 _24\. Goût_ : Sirius n'aimait pas particulièrement le chocolat, mais il ne pouvait résister aux lèvres théobrominées de son gourmand de loup-garou.

 _25\. Adoration_ : Chaque matin, Sirius regardait s'éveillait le premier et regardait, presque avec admiration, le jeune homme avec qui il partageait son lit.

 _26\. À jamais_ : "Un jour, le mariage homosexuel sera autorisé, et tout le monde saura que tu es à moi pour toujours, mon Moony."

 _27\. Sang_ : Quand Remus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois, il était sûr que tout son sang s'était concentré dans ses joues.

 _28\. Maladie_ : "Voyons, Sirius, ce n'est pas un petit rhume de rien du tout qui va te tuer."

 _29\. Mélodie_ : Il la détestait, cette Melody qui avait eut droit au premier baiser de Remus.

 _30\. Étoile_ : Remus aimait beaucoup l'astronomie ; surtout depuis qu'il partageait la vie de l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel.

 _31\. Maison_ : Le vide et le silence qui l'accueillaient chaque soir quand il rentrait dans son petit appartement, ne lui faisait que ressentie encore plus la trahison de Sirius ; désormais, il était complètement seul.

 _32\. Confusion_ : Debout près de son bureau, Remus regardait la Carte du Maraudeur d'un air confus, avant qu'une immense joie éclate au fond de son cœur ; si Peter était vivant, cela voulait dire que Sirius était innocent, qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi.

 _33\. Peur_ : Sirius n'avait peur que d'une chose, que Remus le quitte…

 _34\. Orage_ : …Quoi qu'il fallait avouer que les orages n'étaient pas non plus sa tasse de thé.

 _35\. Liens_ : "Non, Sirius, il n'est pas question que tu m'attaches au lit !"

 _36\. Magasin_ : Quand en ce matin de quatorze février, Remus s'était retrouvé presque noyé sous des monceaux de chocolat, il se demanda si Sirius n'avait pas dévalisé Honeydukes.

 _37\. Technologie_ : Remus aimait énormément regarder Sirius qui tentait de comprendre le mode d'emploi de tel ou tel objet moldu.

 _38\. Cadeau_ : "Non, Sirius, je ne crois pas qu'offrir ta virginité à Remus pour son anniversaire soit une bonne idée ; il sait très bien que tu l'as perdue depuis longtemps avec cet imbécile de Dave Goujon."

 _39\. Sourire_ : Remus savait lire tout ce qui se cachait derrière les sourires de Sirius…

 _40\. Innocence_ : …Et ce n'était pas ce faux air innocent qui allait l'empêcher de découvrir qu'il avait _encore_ joué un mauvais tour à Snape.

 _41\. Accomplissement_ : Voilà, il n'avait plus qu'à poser les deux dernière cartes au sommet de son château ; mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée impromptue de Sirius qui lui sauta dessus dès qu'il fut assez près.

 _42\. Nuages_ : "Moony, regarde les nuages, je suis sur qu'il va y avoir du tonnerre toute la nuit, va falloir que je dorme avec toi."

 _43\. Ciel_ : "Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas un ciel d'orage, Sirius."

 _44\. Paradis_ : La définition du Paradis, pour Sirius, tenait en deux mots : Remus Lupin.

 _45\. Enfer_ : Quant à celle de l'Enfer, elle était encore plus courte : Azkaban.

 _46\. Soleil_ : En cette belle journée ensoleillée, Remus et Sirius profitait de leur temps libre pour s'aimer dans un coin calme et isolé du parc.

 _47\. Lune_ : Grâce à Sirius - et aux deux autres Maraudeurs, mais c'était l'idée de Sirius, alors bon - Remus n'avait plus à craindre la Pleine Lune.

 _48\. Vagues_ : "Non, Sirius, je préfère qu'on ne se montre pas ; ça créerait trop de remous…"

 _49\. Cheveux_ : "Aaah, Remus, tu me décoiffes !", s'exclama un Sirius Black à la limite de la crise de nerfs - ses cheveux, c'était son trésor.

 _50\. Supernova_ : À l'approche de Remus, Sirius -telle une supernova- semblait s'illuminer tant son sourire était radieux, mais dès que le loup-garou s'éloignait, il avait l'air de s'éteindre.


End file.
